Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a vehicle seat.
Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-184819 discloses a structure of a vehicle seat equipped with a reclining mechanism that adjusts a reclining angle of a seatback with respect to a seat cushion, in which structure a motor serves as a drive source. In this structure, the motor is disposed at a seat width direction inner side of a coupling portion between the seat cushion and the seatback. Meanwhile, JP-A No. 2002-160559 recites a vehicle seat equipped with a reclining motor and with a lifter motor that moves a seat cushion upward and downward.